


The Trials of Paternity

by LucyLightwood



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Infertility, Maybe Pregnancy, Mostly information/canon from the games, Sex, if yennefer is in it you can bet there is sex in the story, talks about infertility
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLightwood/pseuds/LucyLightwood
Summary: Geralt is determined to train Ciri so she can be the best Witcheress in history. He is also determined to be her Father, even if she never calls him that.Yennefer has always wanted one thing, and she's got it thanks to Geralt, but maybe it's something they will discuss again.And maybe it will take them somewhere they never expected.





	1. On the Path

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts right after another one of mine called The Witcheress, you do not have to read that one but if you want to its a short story about Ciri telling Geralt how she feels about women.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I cant stop writing about them.

Ciri shivered, her whole body seemed as frail as a leaf and Geralt tried as hard as he could to ignore it. The wind had started blowing harder and harder that night, and clouds quickly covered the sky. They had managed to create a small cover between a rock and some trees but the rain would get them wet regardless.  


He was more than used to it, built for it but Ciri was not. She wasn't a village girl incapable of enduring a night in the woods, but she was still very human and very susceptible to cold.  


Geralt clenched his jaw and sighed, being too weak as to just turn around. He moved closer and hugged the girl, covering her as best he could with the furs they had. Ciri quickly cuddled against him, her body curled up to keep itself warm.  


Geralt touched her wet hair, cursing under his breath for not reaching a town before the storm. He knew Ciri had faced worse but it didn't sit right with him having her out in the rain. And oh, Yenn would kill him if she knew. Hell, she was probably devising ways of torture after they told her what Ciri wanted.  


He smiled, looking at the sleeping girl. She didn't look like Yenn, but she acted like her sometimes and it warmed his heart in a way he couldn't quite explain.  


They say witchers don't have feelings, and he has always wondered if they are wrong or if _he_ was made wrong.  


He used the Igni sign to try and light the small fire they had managed a couple hours ago, but no luck.   
  
Damn, it would be a long night.

 

*

 

She sneezed, and he fought the urge to laugh. He had chuckled _once_ and Ciri reminded him so much of Yen he was almost afraid of being sent through a portal to Gods know where.  


"Again" He said, sword in hand. They had practice that morning and the schedule didn't care if they had slept poorly or not at all.  


Ciri moved with the wind, trying to best him. She didn't have witcher senses, which only meant he had to be extra hard on her.

  
"You gave me too much time to react! Footing, Ciri!" Geralt said when his Quen shield broke, his sword finding Ciri's every time she dodged with her incredible ability. Her girl could probably defeat any bandit, or even soldiers, but a trained witcher? She had to be better than all of them, even without signs or potions.

  
She groaned and panted, clearly frustrated at him. When she finally touched him, her sword prickled his skin and Ciri jumped back.

"Shit!" she looked down at her own hand and the cut there. "What..? How...?"

"Potion" He said, sticking his sword on the ground and moving forward to see her wound. It was nothing, but he felt guilty either way "One of ours... Shit, thought the effect had worn out"

  
Ciri made a face, rubbing the blood off her hand against her pants. It wasn't enough to stain her clothes.

  
"Are you sure I can't drink them?"

  
"You can't. You can fight better, but keep in mind the potions if you fight a witcher"

 

She sheathed her sword and gave him a weird look "Why would I fight another witcher?"

 

"You would be surprised" Geralt mumbled, taking his sword from the ground and sheathing it too. They were close to the next village where they could get some more food  and supplies. He hoped to find a blacksmith, one of his swords needed some tending.

 

Geralt patted Roach's side, it had been waiting patiently next to a tree.

 

"Have you ever killed another witcher?"

 

He kept softly patting his mare's neck. "Yes."

 

"More than one?"

 

"... Yes"

 

"Why?"

 

"Being a witcher doesn't mean you are nice or untouchable" He said, mounting his horse "The times I did it was because I had to. They had committed crimes or attacked me. I hope you won't have to"

 

Ciri seemed to think it through, hopping onto her horse. She didn't say a thing for a long while. Oh, but she did sneeze, making him smirk and causing Ciri to challenge him to a race.

 

*

 

Ciri laughed, jumping off her horse when they arrived to the nearest village. The air around them was already heavy with people's judgment. Even if Ciri didn't have cat eyes, her hair, posture, walking style and well, two swords on her back gave it away.

 

"Alright, now, calm down. You are hurting Roach's feelings"

 

"Only hers'?" Ciri smiled, beaming even with a red nose from the cold that was probably gripping her body. It was nothing serious but Geralt worried all the same.

 

"Go get us food, I'll check the notice board"

 

"No, **I** will check those, you deal with the innkeeper"

 

Geralt groaned but saw in her eyes the same determination he often saw in Yennefer. So, yeah, he had just lost that argument.

 

"Fine. Be cautious with what you pick"

 

Ciri nodded, probably rolling her eyes inside. Dealing with innkeepers or, well, people was something he didn't like. According to Yenn he lacked bedside manners, but he was sure he had _those_.

People were complicated. Monsters were simple.

 

"Need a room, two beds"

 

The innkeep was an old man with a well kept beard and blue eyes. The man stood behind the counter and kept cleaning a mug, barely looking up.

 

"We don't need a witcher. Much less two of 'em"

 

"We are just staying for the night"

 

The man finally stared straight at him.

 

"Folk might get upset"

 

"I might get upset"

 

There was a long pause but the innkeeper nodded once and directed him to a room. It wasn't the best one they had, but it was secluded and they wouldn't be disturbed. Good.

 

"If you wanna eat, seat in the kitchen with me wife" He said "Better that way"

 

Geralt nodded, for he was absolutely right and any excuse to be away from people was a good excuse. He turned and headed back out, wondering what was making Ciri so late.

 

"What did they do?" he asked without a single emotion in his voice at the sight of three grown men knocked out on the floor. Ciri was stroking her knuckles.

 

"They were rude"

 

"Hm"

 

Ciri showed him a piece of paper on her hand, a contract most likely and then hurried inside. The men were groaning on the floor and cursing under their breaths. Geralt crossed his arms feeling immensely proud of his Ciri.

 

*

"It is a specter, I am sure of it!" Ciri said, touching a couple words on the old piece of paper. He hadn't read it, because he trusted her but she needed to make better arguments.

 

Geralt bit down a piece of dry bread, biting some cheese right after because being a Witcher is a lot of work and not enough food. Or rest. Or payment. But it is freedom, in a way.

 

Ciri frowned "Dead bodies on a field? No marks on the bodies?"

 

"Could be a really careful vampire"

 

"Geralt, you are being ridiculous"

 

He shook his head "We will examine the scene tomorrow morning, go with your eyes open, not trying to find a specter"

 

She was stubborn and clearly decided to leave the topic only because in her head she was still right. Geralt kept eating in silence, almost going through the motions. Almost not noticing the small glances Ciri gave to one of the Girls working in the kitchen.

 

"Geralt?"

 

He looked at her, she didn't seem troubled. More like... Curious?

 

"Let me guess, you want me to make myself scarce while you flirt with that young lady?"

 

Ciri looked completely petrified. He didn't laugh only because he was good at handling his emotions.

 

"What? No! No. What are you...? No."

 

"Aha"

 

"I was just wondering... When you recovered your memory, what was the first memory you had?"

 

Geralt stopped, leaving the food slowly on his plate and staring at the young girl right in front of him.

 

"It was Yennefer, no?"

 

Geralt sighed, answering the question. Ciri looked almost disappointed.

 

"It was..."

 

"Don't. I do not desire to know what you two do behind closed doors, please"

 

He shook his head.

 

"No. It was the first time she called you her daughter"

 

Ciri's eyes grew wide for a moment, then she shifted in her seat, her eyes watered, then she controlled it. She didn't cry even though she clearly felt like it. To Geralt, her emotions were as clear as day, to any other human Ciri had just shifted in place and cleared her throat.

 

He wanted to say something else, but why? How much Yen desired a child? How much they both loved her? How much she meant in his life?

 

"We should sleep. I'll get some ribleaf before going to bed" he stood up and touched her slender shoulder for a second, leaving her because it was easier.

 

 

*  


The contract had left Ciri quiet and looking older than she was. Geralt understood the feeling perfectly, it almost always followed him when a contract became something more.

 

"We did good today, Ciri"

 

"Did we? 'cause I don't feel like it at all" She snapped, not even looking sorry after saying it. Geralt pursed his lips but decided to say no more. He tried touching her shoulder but she strode off towards the inn, probably to the room they shared.

 

The contract was simple, they had a noonwraight to banish. It was an excellent opportunity to show Ciri how to fight those foes, using Moon Dust bombs and Specter Oil only. Instead, they found out the girl had been murdered by some jealous ex who had ran off weeks ago. There was no justice since they had no trail to follow, but they gave the poor girl some peace. And that had to be good enough, at least for them.

 

Geralt sighed, trying to figure out what to do or what to say... He almost - only almost- didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

 

"Fiery lass you got there, master Witcher"

 

Geralt turned around, a frown on his face. He said nothing, Just staring at the villager. He was an old man, well past his thirty years of age but looked fit and dangerous.

 

"Didn't know you lot took baby girls too" He spoke like most villagers did, lacking any elegant phrasing "D'you fuck 'em too, huh?"

 

Geralt saw red, and it was really difficult to make him see red at his age. It really was, and more difficult it was to get him to act on it. He fisted one hand, which was more than he would usually do when angry.

 

"Well we don't want any more freaks around us. Take your wench som-..."

 

He could have used axii or walked away, but instead he hit the man's face so hard he fell to the ground with a quiet thud. His nose probably broke. There was a loud silence around them and he could hear people's heartbeats. Fear. Of him. He backed away, two steps, hatred always made him feel more human than he was.

 

A child sobbed nearby and he walked away.

*

Ciri opened the door, not looking angry anymore but sad, she gave Geralt a confused look. 

 

"You don't have to knock, this is your room to-.."

 

"Sorry, my Lady, but I am here on Witcher business. I think you posted a notice" 

 

Ciri's eyes widened and she froze in place for a couple of seconds, the memory clearly coming to her. A young Ciri, trying to pretend everything was okay at Kaer Mohren, pretending she didn't believe Lambert's tales about monsters living inside the keep. 

 

"I-..." she cleared her throat, a lump clearly in it "Yes, I did" 

 

"Hm" Geralt stepped inn, looking around as if to check on the place "I understand you have a monster living under your bed?" 

 

A little Ciri, strong, fearless but alone... A little girl who tried to sleep herself thinking of sword practice because thinking about anything else was confusing and hard. 

 

"Hm, let's see" Geralt kneeled down besides her bed, whispering witcher's things that were completely false. 

 

A little girl back at Kaer Mohren and a Witcher that found the way to make her smile again. 

 

"Can we fix it, master witcher?" 

 

Geralt nodded "Of course. We just have to spend the night with it, and it will go away" 

 

Ciri walked towards her bed and sat on it, her eyes bright "Yeah?" 

 

"Yeah" Geralt made her lie down and covered her slender body with the blankets. He hadn't even changed from his armor but he didn't mind and he was sure Ciri didn't mind either. He sat right next to her, like that night at Kaer Mohren. Back then he had held her hand and answered her many, many questions. Right now he didn't know what to do or say. 

 

Ciri laid on her side and quickly took one of Geralt's hands, her eyes closed and she didn't look so troubled anymore. 

 

"Geralt?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Thanks"


	2. Yennefer

Geralt could stay all night next to Ciri, holding her hand, and be completely fresh in the morning. Maybe a little stiff, but nothing else. From the corner of his eye he saw a big black hole appear at the end of the room. He smirked but didn't move.

  
"How did you...?"  


"Find you?" Yennefer stepped out of the portal looking perfect, as if she had only been walking down the street. Dressed in black and white, smelling of lilac and gooseberries... "Let's say I've got my ways"  


Geralt frowned and looked towards his things, one of his knives had gone missing and he suspected someone was keeping it for _tracking_. Maybe he should be freaked out about that, but he liked it. Somehow.   
Yennefer stopped next to the bed and sat down opposite Geralt. He observed how she touched Ciri's ashen hair, so carefully that it looked as if she was touching nothing at all.  


"Had a hard day"  


"I see" she whispered "had a room for us, if you still wish to go"

 

Geralt smirked and was definitely desiring to go with her but... He sighed.  


"Ran into some trouble here, villagers were none too happy about us. Better not leave Ciri alone"

 

*

 

Geralt stared into the messy black hair and moved closer, hugging Yennefer from behind while they both laid on his bed. He had finally taken his armor off and only decided to leave Ciri's side because Yenn was there, and it had been a month without seeing her.

 

He so wanted to fuck her, but being in a room with their daughter was completely killing the mood. Yennefer chuckled and slapped one of his hands, probably having read his thoughts.

 

"Been a while out here, with Ciri" he whispered, trying not to wake the ashen haired girl a few feet away "has been nice"

 

"How is she faring? Don't sugar coat it"

 

"She is good, needs more field practice... I worry about her not being able to drink potions. They've saved my life more than once"

 

The lump of hairs nodded and Yenn barely shifted in his arms, moving closer to his back.

 

"She is a strong girl. You forget she killed two Crones on her own?" Yeah, that wasn't reassuring and Yenn knew it "It's good that you worry, makes you good for this"

 

He sighed "sometimes I wonder if I'm too soft on her because I am..." he stopped "because she is like a daughter to me"

 

Yenn felt a bit angry between his arms but he wasn't sure why.

 

"I know you will protect her"

 

He nodded and kissed her still clothed shoulder. His hands were holding her close and he didn't notice it when they reached her lower belly, his thoughts drifting to... A lot of years back.

 

"No"

 

Yenn said before he could even open his mouth

 

"I really hate it when you do that"

 

"Well better to read your mind than to hear yo-"

 

"We could try" He said, feeling Yenn become stiff like a statue. She could have moved away, pushed him off the bed, teleport him to the top of a freezing mountain but she didn't. She just... Moved her hands and held Geralt's.

 

"There is nothing to try"

 

"But you wanted..."

 

"I've got Ciri" Yenn's voice was but a whisper.

 

"Yeah, but-"

 

"You clearly don't know anything about a mother's love"

 

Ouch. Of course he didn't. He had no memories of his Mother and just never had one. And what did that have to do with anything? It wouldn't make them care for Ciri less. She would always be bound to them. Like most children are to their parents.  


"I am just saying... That we could try. We know more people now. Maybe there are new treatments or... I dunno, things"  


Yenn was quiet, and it was weird not hearing an immediate comeback from that woman.

*

 

Yennefer tried not to curse when she stepped on some mud as she and Ciri walked towards the horses. Her boots were too expensive to get ruined. Of course she had planned to teleport herself -and Geralt, at least for a night- back to the bedroom she had left forgotten miles away.

 

Well, now she had other plans. The young girl next to her seemed happy enough, and maybe being the three of them together was a good thing.

 

"You know..." Ciri started, patting the side of her horse. Yenn would ride with Geralt. "He's really good with children"

 

Yenn arched an eyebrow "Who? Geralt? He's a _danger_ , we were lucky he brought you to me as a child" she smiled touching Ciri's ashen hair.

 

"You know that's not true" Yennefer definitely knew it wasn't true, but that didn't make anything easier. Yes, Geralt was good with children. Yes, Geralt was a good dad to Ciri. And yes, it made her incredibly proud.

 

"Why bring this up, Ciri?"

 

Yennefer stared at Roach, not sure if the horse liked her or was possessive of Geralt. A silly thought to have, but she had seen cats behave like that towards their owners' partners.

 

"Heard you two talking, while you thought I was asleep"

 

"Eavesdropping is wrong, Ciri, have I not taught you anything?"

 

The girl pursed her lips for a moment "It was my room too!"

 

"Now, now, what you heard is nothing of importance, my dear"

 

Ciri didn't seem convinced but Geralt's footsteps made her shut up. Yenn made a face, if she had just heard his steps, he had probably listened to every single word with his witcher hyper-senses.

 

She turned around and decided it was only fair to read his mind.

 

"You ride with me" She said

 

"Isn't it the other way around?"

 

Yenn chuckled and jumped on Roach, the horse accepted her almost immediately. Huh.

 

She tried not to smile at Geralt's colorful thoughts and felt him get right behind her. Other thoughts of more personal level flooded his mind and she smirked "We can try that back at my place when we are done"

 

He groaned "Stop reading my mind"

 

"Oh, hush"

 

Geralt placed a hand on her stomach, carefully avoiding her lower belly.

*

"This man you expect to find" Yenn started, looking at Ciri who didn't seem to mind all the... Mud around them. They had stopped riding to spend the night in the woods. She offered to teleport everyone to a _lovely_ room, or even to the town they were going but they both said something about being on The Path and not taking shortcuts. It annoyed her, but spending time with her family -the word still sweet on her mind- without the looming presence of the wild hunt was a good thing. "What did he do exactly?"

"Murdered a young girl, on her wedding day. She turned into a..." Ciri frowned "a specter"

"I see. Did you know this girl?"

"No"

"Did they pay you to find this young man?"

"No, but I am going to find him with or without your help"

Yenn sighed, she had agreed to help them.

"Ciri you don't have to sleep under trees over the dirt. You could..."

"Please, don't" she said, sitting on the floor and taking her Silver sword "I made my choice and I am happy with it"

Geralt used Igni to light a small fire on a pit he had just prepared and smiled at Ciri.

"Plenty of women on the Path" he joked, making Ciri giggle but blush.

She decided to, accidentally, step on one of Geralt's feet.

"Yenn, what-...?!"

She smiled crossing her arms "Plenty of women?"

Geralt barely tilted his head and softened his face in a way that no one would notice, only her. And only because she had known him for so long. Damn him.

Ciri got up "I should..." she pointed around "we are short on... Herbs" and she walked away, fooling no one.

Yenn looked around for a place to sit and smiled when Geralt placed a fur over the dirt, probably just for her.

"Were you being serious?"

The question felt heavy on her lips and she stared at him as if to urge him to speak the truth. What they had discussed was a sensitive topic, something private that had been dormant or placated ever since she met Ciri.

Geralt seemed to think his answer over, and she decided not to read his mind, it was too.. Scary.

"Yes, Yenn. I was. Still am" He placed his sword to a side and stared back into her violet eyes.

"You never wanted anything like that. You are a witcher, family's just not something you have"

He seemed hurt, because he clenched his teeth and look around as if inspecting the area for noises she couldn't hear or shapes she couldn't see.

"I am not trying to be mean, Geralt. I know you care for us, but what you implied... It's just too ludicrous"

"You could just say no"

That was the thing, wasn't it? She had no problem with telling Geralt no, actually she loved doing that. But about this? She wanted... Maybe she wanted it. But it was impossible, and even if someone managed to un-wither her reproductive organs... It wouldn't be. It just wouldn't be.

"It is impossible. That's all"

"I thought you didn't like impossible things"

"I believe I said something along the lines of making possible the impossible?"

Geralt smirked and took one of her gloved hands. Even if anyone fixed what was inside of her body, what type of child would be born of it? After everything they had gone through with Ciri she... Didn't think she could deal with another kid in danger.

Although a child from a sorceress and a witcher would probably only cause pain to the world... Right?

"Had a lovely evening planned out for us" Yenn said and read Geralt's dirty, dirty mind "Oh yes, it involved the riding crop and your trophy rope" she kissed his cheek feeling his unkempt beard and smirked, moving close to his ear "but not on me"

He gave her a look but pulled her close, kissing her lips with his brutish way that she so loved.

"What are we waiting for?"

"Hm, we are helping Ciri with this hunt?"

Geralt groaned and she only touched his white hair "Dont worry, Geralt, once we get a room I will make it unforgettable for you"

 

*

 

They ate sharing stories from the time they were apart. Ciri fascinated Yennefer with her tale of that other incredible world where people wore metal on their heads and had flying transport devices. At first she seemed skeptic as he had been, but she was an old woman who had seen incredible things.

He told them about some contracts and experiences from his time looking for Ciri. And maybe he bragged a little bit.

Yenn kept quiet most of the evening, sitting carefully and politely almost as if they were at a ball and not... On the middle of the woods eating with their hands. Well, him and Ciri were using their hands, Yenn was avoiding food. Maybe it had been their talk? He was bad with feelings. It's not that he didn't feel them, he was sure he had felt at least six or seven different things in his life but sometimes his feelings were just... Behind a thick fog.

"Yenn?" he passed her a small bottle with vodka and she quickly grabbed it. Eh, maybe drinking would be better than talking about feelings or... Things. Ciri chuckled and rejected the offer.

"Someone needs to stay sober" she said, accommodating herself on the small patch of dirt, leaves and furs she had created for herself. She was getting much better at creating safe spaces to sleep.

He passed the bottle with Yenn a couple more times while their Ciri fell asleep. After a few moments of waiting, Geralt noticed Yenn was not planning on letting go of the bottle and was about to drink all of it on her own.

"Hey, hey... Easy" He said touching her wrist.

"I am an adult, Geralt, don't need your permission to get drunk"

"I know" he groaned

"And I am just as deadly while drunk"

" _I know_ " He moved a bit closer and passed an arm behind her back "you are not sharing"

Yenn smirked and moved closer, kissing his lips softly. The taste of alcohol lingered on his lips.

"I am withered inside" she whispered "there is nothing left to fix" her hands touched Geralt's armor softly "and even if it were... We would create a little sociopath" she giggled, but her laugh was sad and broken. "Just like us"

"I am not that"

Yenn closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest "... Chaos... Our baby would be Evil. Pointless, completely pointless"

Geralt decided to just... Hold her and forget he had ever said anything. Some topics should never be brought back to light. He knew that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Yennefer so much.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Yennefer moaned again, causing him to groan and bite one of her soft pink nipples, leaving it hard and wet. It was always her calling the shots in the bedroom -and in all other aspects of their relationship, if he was honest- but now and again she allowed him to take control. And oh, she always went all the way. The green dimeritium bands on her wrists proved it, as it had been Yennefer who suggested it and, well, Geralt was a simple man.  


After another night on the road, Yenn had clearly stated that they needed to get away at least for a couple of hours, and again: he was a simple man. Ciri had rolled her eyes and said she was more than capable of taking care of herself and it would be better for everyone if Geralt and Yenn left because after _it_ they would stop being so grumpy. Geralt had no idea he had been moody, but apparently Ciri knew them better.

 

"Fuck, Yenn" He whispered, his lips touching her skin, kissing all over her neck and collarbone, feeling the thin body shake and move under his weight. He had been with other women, but it never felt like this. With Yennefer it was always standing on the edge of a high mountain, about to fall down but being pulled back only by her kisses.

 

Geralt sucked hard on one of her breasts, feeling her trembling fingers on his grey hair, tugging softly. Yennefer was no blushing maiden, nor a submissive woman, but the sounds she was making were going to drive him insane. He tried not to think of the hard-on inside his undergarments, fully exploring Yennefer's body with his mouth.

 

"Geralt" she moaned when he licked one of her nipples, circling it before devouring it. "Yes..."

 

He went down with his kisses, avoiding her bellybutton and anywhere under it, until he reached her pussy. Gods, he wasn't a sentimental man, but sex was something he understood and he only wanted it _so bad_ with her.

 

"Geralt" her chest moved quickly, all red from breasts to neck. Yenn's long dark hair was messier than usual and her face... If Geralt looked at her too much he would probably go mad with desire.

 

Usually she loved to make him kneel and 'beg' to touch her, or she would tease relentlessly. Now, she was all his.

 

"Geralt _please_ " he smirked, driving a finger inside of her and feeling her hips push forward "yes" she purred, softly rolling her hips and giving him the most spectacular sight.

 

"Gods, you are so..."

 

"Don't go soft on me" she groaned, her hands going to her own breasts and squeezing them lightly.

 

Geralt smirked, spanking one of her thighs and going up to kiss her neck "You can't handle me at my hardest"

 

"Try me"

 

He smirked, and with a sudden movement he turned her over on her stomach, holding onto her hips to pull her to his body. "Don't miss being in control, Yenn?"

 

She grasped at the sheets, the green bands on her wrists shining as a reminder of how much trust she was putting on him.

 

"Who says I'm not?"

 

Fuck her. _Fuck_ her. Geralt spanked her hard again, staring at how her skin turned red from his hand. Fuck, that did explain why Yenn loved scratching and biting and even whipping him sometimes. Not that he didn't like those things too, but she was fascinated by it.

 

His undergarments flew across the room and he didn't waste any more time, he needed to have her, to be inside of her... Geralt had planned to fuck her as long as possible and as many times as he could during the night and she definitely seemed willing.

 

He kept a firm grip on her hips while pounding into her with a quick and deep rhythm. The sound of their bodies clashing and their moans filled the room pretty quickly

 

They had always been loud, and almost anywhere near them could hear them when they got into it.

 

"Yenn..."

 

"K-keep going" she whimpered, her body covered in sweat and her knuckles white from clutching at the sheets. The insides of her body were hot and tight and Geralt had missed it so much without even realizing it. To think he once considered living without her. Such a fool.

 

A chuckle escaped her, fuck, reading his thoughts, _really_? Geralt grabbed a handful of black curls, pulling back and felt her body shake and spasm from her orgasm. First one of many, he hoped.

Her back pressed against his chest and she barely turned to leave a kiss on his lips before Geralt pushed her back against the mattress.

 

"Is t-that the best you can do?" Her voice was ragged and shaky, her hands pulling at the sheets. Geralt could hear the sound of her nails scratching the fabric if he tried.  
  
She was a cocky little b-  
  
"I'm still a lady, Geralt"  
  
His own mind backtracked at the sound of her firm voice, he didn't like it when Yenn didn't like something, so he moved forward and kissed her shoulder reminding himself that she was the vulnerable one in that moment.

 

She moved forward and away from him, turning around in bed and smiling at him. They fought a lot, but in bed they didn't find a reason to. Geralt moved closer again, kissing her slightly swollen lips and pushing her hips up to meet his cock again.  
  
Yenn moaned against his kiss, body barely shivering, any other man wouldn't have felt it. But he did. He felt every single little detail of her skin, he could hear every small change in her voice or heartbeat.  


The first time they had met, he had seen every single thing that was "off" from her face, every small detail until his mind figured out how she had looked before enhancing her beauty with magic. Geralt knew he was a shallow man, but the thought of living without her now, in any way shape or form made him sick. It wasn't a sickness like he suspected he would feel without the mutations, he didn't cry or feel his heart break, it was a cold sickness. The same one he had felt when the Wild Hunt took her. If he ever lost Yennefer, he would do everything he could possibly do to get her back, unrelenting like the ocean. But if he lost her in a way that bringing her back was not an option, he would gladly follow in a burst of rage against the world.  

  
Geralt groaned, hiding his face on her neck while thrusting forward, her hands on his hair again but only caressing. He really didn't do all of that "make-love" thing he had heard from people like _Regis_ or Dandelion, but now and then they embraced in a way that wasn't rough.

 

*

 

"Thank you" Geralt softly said while taking off the dimeritium bands from her wrists, caressing the reddened skin. She looked completely spent, getting her that way was one of the things he absolutely loved to do.

  
"Hm-mh"  


He tilted his head with a funny look because Yenn had no idea how... -ugh, adorable would be a bad word to describe her if she was reading his mind- _lovely_ she looked.  


"You know I hate how you read my mind while we have sex, right?"  


She smirked, eyes closed. One of her hands moved without direction trying to reach him. Geralt closed the space between them, her hand creeping up to his face and then resting on his shoulder. He wondered if she could feel his scars under her fingertips.  


"But I love it, you wouldn't deprive me of it, would you?"  


Yennefer's violet eyes stared right into him and Geralt sighed, shaking his head softly.  


"Good boy"  


"I'm not a boy"  


Yenn moved closer, cuddling against his chest. Sometimes he wondered how she could be so small yet so powerful.

 

"I will be staying here, Geralt" She said, more serious now "You go back to Ciri, and once you are done: come find me"  


He nodded, time was not an issue. Of course he was going to miss her constant nagging, but she was not made to be out on the Path and he still had to train Ciri.  


"What are you going to do?"  


"I am going to... talk to some friends"  


Geralt frowned, a bit lost.

 

"What? Why?"  


She sighed, moving the hand on his shoulder up and down while her eyes searched his face.  


"I will do some research, about what we discussed. I will... I..." She pressed her lips together for a moment "If there is anything we can do, maybe we should try"  


Oh.  


He made sure not to bring that topic back up but apparently it had been brewing inside of Yenn's mind since he asked.  


"What? You don't want to anymore?" She snapped at his silence.  


"No. I mean _yes,_ Yenn, calm down" He sighed, pulling her closer with a hand. "Just thought you didn't want to"  


"I will only do research and then we can... decide. Train our daughter, Geralt" She pleaded. "Train her so I won't have to worry once she's off on her own"  


"Of course" He promised, kissing the hand that was now caressing his cheek "You know I will"  
  
Yenn smiled a half smile, almost as if she wanted to say something but didn't know what it was or how to say it. Heh, maybe she wasn't the only one that could "read" minds.  
  
"She is your daughter, you understand that, yes?"  
  
"I thought she was Emhyr's daughter"  
  
"Yes, she is that too."  
  
Geralt groaned, moving away from her, half sitting on the bed. This was one of the topics he had no idea how to discuss or even start to understand his feelings about it. Yennefer sighed and shifted in bed, laying down on her stomach, monopolizing all of the sheets.  
  
Ah, he couldn't stay mad around her.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, Im sorry about that. It's been a while since I wrote any sort of smut, and this is probably the first of many because we all know these two. I will be changing the category from Teen and Up to Mature because sex. 
> 
> Ps: and we all know they get 'creative' in the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Ciri! I told you to go left"  


"I knew I could take him! And I _did_ "   


Geralt was angry at her disobedience, something like that could mean the difference between life and death. Fighting a Leshen was advanced training and she was meant to watch and assist _if_ necessary. He knew Ciri didn't know how to stay put, but she had been such a good trainee he had hoped she would this time.

  
He was relieved she was okay, only minor cuts to her arms from the Leshen's claws but nothing else. His brain told him to relax, she was strong enough and capable of dealing with much more than this. But he... Just couldn't relax.   


True, he had seen with good eyes when she fought the Wild Hunt -which was different because it was personal-, but only them could handle it.   


"You can't go head first, Ciri. No, I am not patronizing you" That was a new word he had learned from her, apparently people did that a lot, mostly to women.

  
"You are" She sighed, looking tired "Sorry, I guess. You were outnumbered by those wolves and I just..."   
  
Geralt nodded pulling up Ciri's sleeve to see a cut a little bit deeper than the rest, it was bleeding. "You are going to need stitches"

  
"Hm" she looked at her forearm as if she hadn't noticed it at all.

  
Ciri had taken care of the wolves in one swift motion, her abilities allowing her to do so. It was truly amazing how she could one second be somewhere and the next be somewhere else after stabbing three different beings.  

  
"What?" Ciri looked up from his wound to Geralt who kept holding her arm and frowning. "It's just blood. Surely you have seen lots of it?"

  
Maybe she was still angry, but her venom wasn't enough to actually hurt him. Geralt felt, and sometimes felt too much, but true pain was believing Ciri had died, not her angry words.  


"Nothing" He let go of her arm, cleaning his blade. The strong smell of grass and burnt leaves all around them. "You act like I did during my training years" Ciri's eyes shone a bit, and she tried to hide her smile while covering her wound with some bandages. "Keep thinking this is why Vesemir got so angry at me too"  


The wind moved the grass where they stood and they both felt something dark and cold tugging inside their chests. Ciri fisted a hand, and pressed it to Geralt's chest in a form of affection, giving him a stare before walking past him. Her head was slightly down, but she wasn't crying. Had he hurt her by saying that? He was hurt too and wished to know how to fix it. For her.  
  
After taking a trophy, they decided to go back to the small village to collect their earnings. Thankfully an old couple had agreed to give them a room to stay, which was odd. Geralt told Ciri that even though it was kind of them, villagers would never be on their side if a trouble happened and she should be on guard.  
  

Ciri was quiet on the way back, and he had no idea what  was going on in her head. She was a woman now, and perhaps she was just quiet as he was.  


"When do you think we will see Yenn again?" she asked, walking the path towards the small house where the family lived. They were old, with two children that took care of them and the house. And they had no fear of witchers.

  
"When she wants to be seen, surely"

  
She nodded and stretched, hand already on the wooden door. "Did you convince her? When you went to see her"

  
"Uh" Geralt smirked and she rolled her eyes.

  
"I don't mean _that_. You know what I mean"

  
He knew, but how to know? Yenn had been cryptic at best, and way too emotional about it.

  
"I'll know when she wants me to"

  
The question that usually followed was: and you don't mind? And no, he didn't, but sometimes he said he did so people would leave them be. He trusted Yenn with his life and if she kept something from him, specially something like this, it was for good reasons.

  
"Oh, good. I talked to her before she left you know? She had this weird idea" Ciri shook her head and walked inside the little home. The old couple was sitting by the fireplace, their kids nowhere to be seen. They both said hello and answered questions about the Leshen, but not giving out too many details as to not scare them. The villagers quickly lost interest and went back to their own talk about... farming? Geralt had no idea.  


He followed Ciri to a small back room they had conditioned for both of them. It really wasn't much, two hay beds and a small table, luckily they hadn't been greedy about blankets.   


"Anyway" Ciri said, throwing herself on the makeshift bed "she seems to think that if you have a child it will be evil. That's ridiculous" Her face started to change when he said nothing. Truth was he had no idea if it was possible, and if it was maybe his witcher complexion was bad for rosy cheeked babies. "Geralt, you can't believe..." she sighed "Take Eredin"   


"I'd rather not"   


She rolled her eyes "Take Eredin, probably the worst guy right? Do you think he was born like that? Not loving his mom or... Dad or, I don't know... True, his kind are colder but that doesn't mean evil" Geralt's mind went straight to Avallach, did Ciri miss him? He didn't. "You can't predict if someone will be good or bad, sometimes things are more complicated than that"   


"Think too much about the Hunt?"  


"I try not to" She said, her body tense and her gaze somewhere far away. Ciri stretched on the rough bed trying to look carefree. "My point was... No one is born evil. Maybe Eredin wasn't the best example. Look at you" Ugh. Geralt tried not to sulk too much and looked at her. "By everyone's account you should have no feelings, just be a... Murderer. And you are not. _And_ you went through the trial of the grasses"

  
"Your point?" the pain from the trials was a far off memory, but Geralt knew it was something he didn't want to experience ever again.

  
"You are not evil, neither is Yennefer. It all goes in how you raise someone. I am sure I would be different if Emhyr had raised me"  


"You would be Empress"

  
"And fucking miserable, thank you"

  
He smiled and shook his head, starting to get out of his armor. They had to get up early in the morning to finish up in the small town and get going in a different direction. He wanted to teach Ciri how to deal with a foglet but it was proving difficult to find.  


The young woman cleared her throat, cleaning her wound with some alcohol and starting to sew herself. She groaned a couple of times, her hand trembling but never stopping. Geralt could not do this for her, she would be alone in the future and no one tends to your wounds when you are a Witcher. No one but yourself.   


"Do you think.." she said, her voice showing some of her pain "do you think we will see Cecily before we go?"   


Geralt arched an eyebrow, changing into a plain shirt to get some sleep. "The old couple's daughter? _Really_?"   


He remembered how unsure Ciri had looked when she confessed her preference towards women, but now she only showed confidence and a bit of embarrassment. They had been traveling long enough for Geralt to notice she had a _way_ with women, even better than him. It made him proud -and slightly jealous-.

  
"Nothing happened, too risky" Ciri clarified, and he understood: the town was small and getting involved with another woman -while being a witcheress- could ruin the young woman. "Just wanted to say goodbye"

  
"Mh." Geralt was sure the girl was always at the same place. Was Ciri just trying to get something out of her chest? Did this girl mean something? Ciri had gone through a lot before they were reunited and he wondered... "Those worlds you told us about" He looked at her "did you...?"

  
Ciri frowned and then blushed, talking about her romantic life with her dad probably wasn't on her top list of activities but not many knew of her abilities, she couldn't just go around speaking about the things she had seen or experienced. Maybe she had brought it up just to have someone to speak to.   


"You mean, women? I-... Well, yes"  


"Anyone special?"  


"No" she said quickly, almost too quickly "Well... There was one"   


"Hm" Geralt didn't know what else to say "A village girl?"   


Ciri laughed, but her face showed something close to melancholy "No, not at all. She was upper class... Um, really upper class" a small smile tugged at her lips and she bandaged her wound that was now closed with stitches "Wasn't with her long, not really. But she was special, I guess it's the one that stands out... And I guess it's not fair to others I spend more time with, but..." She shrugged. Geralt sat on his bed, across from her and listened. Yenn usually said he was a great listener.

"Funny thing really" Ciri laid down, eyes on the ceiling "I don't think she liked me. She had... Someone else. I was so..." she chuckled "Sorry, I am sure you would rather hear about her world"   


"If you are going to tell me they had metal on their heads and flying horses..."   


"Flying _vehicles_ " She smiled "And no, her world was similar to our own. Well, kind of. I..." Ciri was quiet  for a moment "That's the worst part, isn't it? You meet incredible people but you can never see them again. And you can't bring them with you because that would just be cruel... So you have to remember them. All of them. And never see them again."

  
Geralt pressed his lips together. This was something Yennefer was surely much better equipped to handle. How he wished she could be there with them. But she wasn't and he had already lost too many years to run away from the situation.  
  
He thought about what to say, and he truly had no way of taking the weight off of Ciri's shoulders but he could try to distract her.   


"The _worst_ part is that I thought Yennefer wasn't really all that attractive when we first met"  


Ciri gave him a confused look and then laughed out loud, a hand on her belly "You are kidding! But you two..."  


Geralt smirked "I just focused on figuring out how she was before her... Enhancements. I think I mostly wanted to prove myself I wasn't going to fall to her charms like everyone else I met"  


Ciri shook her head, but her smile was delightful "I can't imagine _mom_ being _ugly_ "  


Geralt's heart jumped. Oh, how he wanted Yennefer to hear Ciri say that.  


"She was always Yennefer" Geralt shrugged "I guess I liked her since the moment she bewitched my mind and made me do... Things"  


"That's pretty disgusting" Ciri made a face but laughed again, her spirits up again. Thank the gods.  


"Didn't I tell you how she made me publicly spank a man that had disrespected her?"  


Ciri was laughing so hard while he told the story he thought she was going to break a rib or something, but at least her sad memories were long forgotten.

 

*

 

Yennefer was sure this was punishment for her greed. For years she had longed to be a mother and the Universe had eventually provided her not only with a daughter but a lover. And what was she doing now? Trying to push the laws of the possible and impossible to have more. It was foolish, and pointless, but what other words could one use to describe humanity? And she was still human.  


The sheets on her bed were stained with blood from her undergarments and a crippling pain was soaring through her. For days Yennefer had tried different spells, potions and procedures on herself. None of them had worked or produced a change... Until she added Phillipa's notes.   
  
Regenerating tissue from stones was one thing, trying to recover withered organs from a powerful sorceress was another. The idea seemed logic enough, but Yennefer hadn't considered the pain. Or the bleeding. Or both together.  
  
Asking Phillipa for her research had not been nice, and the memory was worrying. When she laid down to rest every night she wondered how much she would regret having done that.  
  
_"Yennefer, you look nice for a woman grieveing her child" Phillipa had said with her venomous tongue, clearly aware of the fact that Ciri was alive and well. She would never forgive them for ruining that for her._

_  
"I would prefer if we didn't mention Ciri"_

_  
Phill chuckled and moved her head almost as if her eyes were following Yenn's shape. It was unnerving._

__  
"Why do you call, **dear** Yennefer?"  
  


_"I wish to ask for your research on growing and regenerating tissue from stones"_  
  


_Phillipa remained still for a moment and then a cruel smile appeared on her face. "Trying to be a mommy again, are we? You realize how idiotic this is, yes?"_

_"What I do or do not do is none of your business, Phill. I wish for your notes, but if you do not desire to **trade** them, I won't beg"_

__  
There was a moment of silence, Phillipa clearly realizing how she could win something out of this. The woman wasn't stupid. At that moment making a deal with the woman had seen a reasonable thing.  
  


_"You realize that even if you could fix your dead organs, your lover is unable to impregnate you? Or is he willing to see you fuck another man?"_

_  
Her words didn't hurt, but oh how she tried._

_  
"It is easier to fix Geralt"_

_  
"Oh my, my, you truly wish to..." Phill laughed with sincerity and that did hurt Yennefer. "I will give you my notes.. But you and Geralt will owe me."_

_  
"Leave him out of our negotiation"_

_  
"Was it him?"_

_  
"Pardon me?"_

_  
"Was it him who suggested it?" Yenn remained quiet, taken aback by her question "You **both** owe me."_

  
It would come back to bite her in the ass, she knew it. But what else could she have done? And even if Phillipa tried to destroy her, Yenn was confident in her abilities. _And_ she had Geralt.   


She groaned, considered getting out of bed and into a warm bath but discarded it. Being alone also meant she had time for self-pity and contemplation. There wouldn't be any more 'alone' moments once Geralt finished Ciri's training and... That brought a smile to her face.  
  
Another strong cramp and the feeling of getting stabbed hit her and Yennefer squeezed her face against a pillow trying to clear her head. She had endured pain before, all sorts of pain and she should be used to it by now but there was something about this that felt different. It struck her in a different way.  


Oh, how she longed for Geralt's huge hands touching her skin. They weren't soft, calluses all over his palms from gripping swords and living on precarious situations but she wouldn't want it any other way. The idea of another man touching her was repulsive, and maybe that was why she was so mad at Geralt for... And with her friend, of all people.

  
Yennefer considered herself to be mature and empowered enough to not fight with another woman over some man, which in theory was simple but in practice... With time, perhaps, she would be close with Triss again. A lot had happened between the two, some things worse than cheating.  


She had to convince herself that everything would be fine and her insides wouldn't ruin further. And if they did it would be fine, she was a mother already. No one could take that from her; some had tried and oh, they were long gone now.

  
After a few moments of pathetic contemplation, Yennefer rose from her bed and walked to the bath in the next part of her room. Her body was shaking softly from a small fever that would last for hours. She took off all of her clothes and submerged in the warm water.

  
Her mind drifted back to Geralt almost immediately, and how she had researched his sterility. She knew all that there was to know about her inability to bear children, but Geralt's was a new factor. Of course she could just ignore it and focus on herself, but if she was going to do this it would be with him.  


Thankfully Geralt's reproductive system had developed correctly before the trial of the grasses and whatever made his sperm not work surely had some relation with his fast metabolism or the use of toxic potions.  
  
If she could find a way to slow him down or clean his body... Only for a short period of time, of course, maybe he would be able to get something out of his body. It was a long shot, a bumpy road, a huge mountain to climb.  


Yennefer had to fix herself, and then find a way to ensure Geralt's ability to also perform positively and then they had to sync themselves to, if nature allowed, create something new.  


But that was it, wasn't it? Nature did _not_ allow. She was trying to bend nature to her will, and when had that worked? Or helped?  


Yennefer rested a hand on her lower belly were the pain was pouring and rubbed softly. It was early to run tests on herself, she had to wait to know if anything had changed. Of course, being almost two centuries old meant a simple change could take decades.

  
So many variables, so many possibilities.

  
She closed her eyes, and focused on her family, her two ashen haired loves.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long delay! I'm on my last two years of college and the classes have gone incredibly intense, but don't worry! This will be finished, and I will try to do it as well as I can.   
> Hope you enjoyed >)


	5. Chapter 5

 

The dream had been short and unsettling, but weren't most of his dreams that way? Yennefer had been in his arms, softly touching his face and calling his name, paler than a ghost. It was an image Geralt never wanted to see. He could even smell the blood now, while having breakfast with his daughter.

"What's wrong?"  Ciri arched an eyebrow, pinching a piece of bread between two fingers.

Geralt groaned and looked down for a brief second, his cat eyes hidden from view.

"A dream"

"About...?" Sometimes Ciri sounded like the adult.

"Yennefer. It usually means something when I dream of her... or of you"

"Do you think she's calling you?"

Geralt shrugged, she wouldn't send a message like that where she looked so weak. Unless the situation were truly dire... right?

"I'm going to her, Ciri"

She looked more excited than worried, and that was worrying for Geralt. Ah, damn.

"I can keep going, Geralt. I'm ready"

"You are not... Finish this one up and then meet me back up there with Yenn"

They held each other's gazes, and neither wanted to give in. Truly, the only reason why Geralt won was because he was older and had a lot more patience.

"Fine"

"I thought you wanted to see Yenn too"

"Of course, but I can take care of myself. Would be nice of you to realize that"

Geralt frowned, he knew Ciri had been places he would never see and she had survived all of them. Hell, she had survived the wild hunt and the crones with barely a couple scratches. She made him incredibly proud, but he had been a Witcher all his life and he knew the amount of times he had been close to dying.

And there was the fact that Ciri was his daughter and he would rather lose both arms and eyes before seeing her hurt again.

"Told the same thing to Vesemir countless times, guess how many times I was close to dying"

Ciri groaned very much like he used to and her eyes went a bit sad, her mind clearly far away. Was she remembering that night?

"Ciri..."

"I don't want to see you two like that ever again"

"Yeah well, that makes two of us"

"Do you think she's okay?"  And sometimes Ciri sounded like a scared little girl and Geralt wanted to hug her. He wasn't one for hugging and cuddling and all of that, but if he had to make one exception it would be Ciri.

"Don't let her hear you say that or she will portal you to the middle of a lake or something"

"Speaking from experience?"

Geralt nodded biting down on his piece of bread "Don't mention me and Triss close to her either"

Ciri laughed, hard, making her cheeks go red, it was a calming sight.

*

The evening after Geralt left, Ciri decided it was time to not only collect the pay for a contract they had on that village but also the perfect opportunity to talk to Cecily.

Cecily was the daughter of a farmer, she had long brown hair and brown eyes and was, in fact, quite ordinary. Ciri thought she was beautiful, and incredibly strong. Usually, Ciri tried not to be infatuated with every single pretty girl she saw but this time was different.

They had arrived to that town as a little stop on their way, just an excuse to get some water and food and maybe a couple contracts. Cecily's family had welcomed them inside their home. Well, not exactly _inside_ their home, but they had given them a room and some place to sleep and that was more than enough.

Right after leaving their horses inside the stable, Ciri had gone to check the village. It was never pleasant to do so, people often spat on the ground next to her, gave her horrible looks or directly insulted her. The two swords gave her away but, oh, she didn't care _that_ much. She was proud to be a Witcher. And, really, she was the only one that had chosen that life.

That morning during her walk she had seen a couple boys fighting, children really, and she was about to say something. Usually, just the sight of the big mean Witcher is enough to stop a fight between children but she didn't have to say anything. There she was, a normal woman with her brown hair tied up and a simple dress, scolding the boys and making them say 'sorry' before running off to their mothers.

Ciri liked strong women. Not necessarily in the physical sense. She had talked to Cecily that afternoon. It had been really nice.

So, leaving without saying goodbye felt wrong. Leaving without saying _anything_ felt wrong. And even though she knew nothing would happen -Cecily had been extremely clear about that- , Ciri wanted to say goodbye.

"Hey, stranger" She said, finding the all too familiar silhouette. Cecily was turned from her, looking down to some crops and probably frowning at them. Sometimes Ciri wondered if she just tried to scold everyone and every _thing_.

"Cirilla" Cecily smiled, turning to see her and gave her a small hug. Hugging between two women was common, so they could do that at least.

"Ciri, _please_ "

The brunette chuckled "Your name is beautiful, you shouldn't be ashamed of it"

"I'm not" Ciri blushed and shrugged, the swords clinking on her back "Just came to say goodbye"

Cecily stopped her movements, cleaning her hands on her dress for a couple of seconds, her eyes stuck on Ciri.

"I see"

"Geralt says my mother is... unwell" It was better to explain it like this, than to go into further detail. Ciri was completely aware Cecily was a normal woman, living a normal life. Talking about prophetic dreams or sorceresses would only make things more complicated between them. "I have to finish something and then I will go meet with them"

Cecily frowned, almost as if trying to memorize her face "You were going to leave eventually"

It was a nice, warm day and in the middle of a field the sun was almost too harsh on their skins. Almost. Ciri suddenly realized saying goodbye in an open space was a bad idea. Too many people around.

"I will try to come back"

Cecily gave her a smile that said: I know you won't. And she was right. Ciri moved forward and hugged her tightly, trying not to feel a weird weight on her chest. Usually if she had a fling with a woman it meant nothing. She hated it when it did.

*

Yennefer had never had a home, not really. She had dreamed about it, for her and for Geralt -and Ciri- but it just... never happened. Maybe it would never be.

It wasn't fine, really. She had tried to come to terms with the fact that sometimes life doesn't give you what you want. But if that's the case then why not _take_ what you want?

Perhaps because it brought incredibly pain. Yennefer tried not to think about it, but every time she perfected her _experiment_ or kept working on herself the pain became worse.

And she was alone. And not only that but Phill's words haunted her before falling asleep. What did she want in exchange for her research? What was worse: what would it mean if she actually managed to get pregnant? Would the other sorceresses find it demonic and wrong? Would they try to come for her and her children?

And what if the world found out? They would surely burn even more of them. It wasn't a safe world for magic anymore. Sometimes it saddened her, others she just forgot about it.

Working on her body and un-burying this old desire to have a child had also brought back a lot of other desires. Like having a home with Geralt, growing old together. Long walks on the beach and silly things like that.

She kept seeing a house in her dreams, wood everywhere and a lot of rooms. Geralt igniting a fireplace, the smell of food in the air, his arms around her. The feeling of his beard against her cheek, little wood chimes on the door -that she would enchant to sound every time Ciri came back home-. It was a lovely dream.

It had to stop being a dream. She needed to make it a reality. Even if this didn't work, even if this whole thing failed and they didn't produce a second child... she had to make that dream come true. It was the easier wish, of course, but it was still a big one.

Would Geralt allow himself a simple life? She had no fear in asking him to stop roaming the whole Continent, but she didn't want him to give up everything he was to be with her. She had never wanted that. There are monsters everywhere, are they not? Geralt could easily hunt them down wherever they decided to live. It was a simple idea.

A simple life. Yennefer yearned for it. She reached down with a hand and placed it on her belly, resting the other one on the desk. Would this work? Was her body healing at all? Developing as it should've all those decades ago?

"Damn you, Geralt" She whispered, needing him more than ever. Yennefer had left a little something with Geralt to help him track her down, but she knew he needed no extra help. He was an excellent tracker, a real wolf. Maybe it turned her on a little bit.

Regardless, she knew he was training their daughter and that was much more important than being there for her. Yennefer knew she could handle this, it wasn't so bad. Besides, the bleeding had stopped after a few days and the pain was a small annoyance now.

She had no clue what it meant, but she was going to keep trying. Brewing, enchanting, casting spells.

Luckily, the inn's owners had left her alone. Well, she had paid a big sum of money to not be disturbed and had found a town small enough that no one was a real threat. She knew there could be days were she'd be weak, and an angry village was not a good idea. So she managed to find a place with as little people as possible, and they all seemed harmless.

Oh, how she wished for a place to live with him.

A simple life.

Maybe this was the start of that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sorry for the long delay. College is slowly but surely killing me and then I got a bit distracted with life and other fanfiction I'm currently working on. But don't worry this WILL be finished and completed and all of that.  
> I know this is a small update, but I didn't want to leave you all hanging even longer. Just letting you know I am working on this ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Yennefer appears in the next one, don't you worry.  
> In case you haven't read the first book, it becomes quite clear Yennefer desires to have a kid more than anything in the world. Ciri becomes that child, and I am a sucker for family feels so expect LOTS of those. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, it truly makes my day!


End file.
